


Just a Few Minutes

by orphan_account



Series: Glimpse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They need each other more than they realize.





	

It happened to be a free period for Scorpius and Albus when they decided to part ways. They stood in the middle of an almost desolate hallway, talking between themselves. Their voices echoed slightly, and the paintings around them moved lazily about their frames, not caring to listen to the small exchange. 

Albus rubbed his eyes languidly. “I want to go take a nap before Charms this afternoon.”

His friend sighed in an exasperated manner, as if he’d explained this concept a thousand times over already. “Albus, I promise it’ll be quick, I’ve just got to check this book in a—”

“Really, Scorpius, I’m  _ tired _ .” He practically moaned, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows. 

“Bu—”

“Well, off to the dorms I go, then.” Albus smiled quickly, saluting to Scorpius with his wand and bowing dramatically, small red sparks flying out of the end of his wand for added effect. Scorp smiled unwillingly, protesting no further as Albus turned on his heels quickly, walking briskly back down the nearest staircase.

Scorpius turned as well, his steps echoing down the clear hallway. The smile fell from his face and he was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. It felt as if he was naked. Bare and trembling and exposed for the world to see, for the world to poke and laugh at and tease. His head hung low, staring at the ground intently as he feet worked quicker, quicker,  _ quicker _ , doing everything he could to reach the library without seeing another soul. Scorpius felt that making eye contact with someone now would surely be the death of him. He noticed a sickening feeling churning in his stomach, though he tried his best to ignore it. He refused to go back now. Besides, his library books were due—he didn’t want to owe a fine. 

Albus, on the other hand, was much too tired to spend another  _ hour  _ wandering around the library with his best friend. Despite his similar feelings—dread, frustration, confusion, nervousness—he carried on with heavy steps to the Slytherin dungeons alone.

Scorpius—and Albus, too, on some level, had realized that it is entirely wrong to rely on someone else as much as they did. Not that they were necessarily  _ relying _ on each other, but they were in some way, very strongly attached. They did practically everything together. Eat, sleep, study, it was routine and comfortable and they were best friends. 

Both boys thought about this quite a lot. Though they thought separately, of course. 

It was a little over half an hour later that the dorm room creaked opened to reveal the blond boy, slightly out of breath and carrying an armful of books. 

“He—uh,  _ Albus _ ?” Scorp asked worriedly, stopping dead in his tracks lest he trip over his friend. Scorpius closed the door behind himself, staring at Albus. 

“Hmm?” Albus responded wearily. Scorpius sighed, feeling his nerves leave him in one great rush. He was suddenly relaxed and calm and his heartbeat wasn’t threatening to kill him—it was still a little fast, though. 

“Is there a particular reason you’re on the floor, mate?” He asked, bemused. 

“Nothing particular, no.” Al said, opening his eyes slowly to look up at his friend. There was a small silence as they stared at each other. An understanding. Scorpius smiled.

“Yes, well, I see. Mind if I join you then?” The blond asked, bending over to set his books on the hardwood floor before laying down himself. Both boys lay side by side on their stomachs, a small grin and tinge of blush on each face. 

“Have fun?” Albus asked quietly, staring at the pile of aging books he knew would be completely read within the week. 

“It was the library,” Scorpius replied, slightly breathless, “of course I did.” But he was lying through his teeth. He had been a nervous wreck half of the time, picking his books quickly as to make it back to his dorm safely. There was a low, constant fear of bullies in the back of Scorpius’ mind, of people who didn’t just spit insults but used their fists as well. He’d rather not deal with those sort of things alone, and so he sadly rushed his usually pleasurable library trip. 

Albus grinned—unknowing to his best friend’s thoughts, as the two boys looked at each other. He quickly raised an eyebrow. “I spy a  _ new _ book, Scorpius…didn’t you say you’d start saving money?” 

“Observant today, are we?” He grinned wider. “But actually, well,” Scorpius looked away for a brief second before continuing, “this book is for you. I mean, if you’ll have it.” 

“Of course I’ll have it!” Albus said excitedly. Reading was not his favorite hobby, but it was a hobby he had inherited from Scorpius, and he enjoyed it all the same. “Thank you— what’s it about?” He asked, not bothering to move and pick it up from the pile to see for himself. He was too tired, really, and the thought of getting up now made him slightly nauseous. 

“Ah, bits and sods… history and the such.” Scorp said, waving his hand around as he talked, his tone light and carefree as he tried hard not to force Albus into reading it. For some reason, he couldn’t quite make eye contact at this moment, in fear of his entire face becoming a tomato.  

“Brilliant. It’ll take me forever to read, though.” Albus smiled a genuine smile. But his smiles were always genuine around Scorpius, anyway. “I can just skip the parts I already know?” He asked the latter part like a question, wanting to make sure his friend didn’t take offence. Albus’ best subject was probably history, despite how boring the class was. It was one of the few things he enjoyed. 

“It’s your book to read how you like.” Scorp smiled, bubbling with happiness at how well his present was received. He had bought it on a whim when he had seen it, and it hadn’t been too expensive, anyway… 

“Oh, I should pay you back… how much was it?” Albus asked, his hands already lazily digging in his pockets for loose money. Scorpius quickly grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, and Al paused his actions, smiling in return. The blond let go of his friend’s wrist, his hand plunking dully against the floor. “Ah, I’m getting sleepy, now.” 

“That’s one effect of lying down.” Albus playfully noted, his voice much deeper and raspier than normal—it was his tired voice, and Scorpius was grinning to himself as his heart sped up just a little bit more.

“Is it really? I would have never known…” He replied sarcastically, shifting to rest his head against his arm, like a pillow. Albus had already done the same, and the two boys lay looking in each other’s direction. There was a brief moment of silence before Albus spoke again. 

“What books did you check out, Scorp?” Al yawned. 

“Hm, nothing totally extraordinary.” Scorpius couldn’t help but yawn as well. Despite his love for books, he was too tired now to go into details, or even talk for much longer. 

“Well, now that you’re back I can properly sleep.” The black-haired boy said, shifting slightly to make himself a little more comfortable on the floor. 

“Sorry?” Scorpius squeaked, his cheeks burning, his mind flustered. 

“I was waiting on you so I could sleep. We can nap together. Let’s nap. Unless you don’t want to nap?” Albus was fidgeting, his slight confidence gone and a red blush crawling up his neck, replacing his features. 

Scorp smiled, a tired, breathy chuckle escaping him. “Quit saying the word  _ nap, _ and close your eyes.” 

“Yes, sir!” Albus did as he was told with a grin on his face and his warm tan hand incredibly close to a warm pale one. They had fallen sound asleep within minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing i did, hope it wasn't too angsty or anything haha 
> 
> thank you for reading, please leave me a comment if you have the time, they're my favorite!


End file.
